Grand Voyage- Log 74
Log 74: Pirate Knave vs Bounty Hunter Sirius The pirate and the bounty hunter stared each other down, Knave not moving a muscle as Sirius finished the task of pushing himself back upright. “I’m doing a job,” Sirius said simply, “and that job is to capture that girl.” He pointed at Mercuia, who had frozen in place after Sirius had attacked Pura. “Hm?” Knave looked at her as well, then looked back to the bounty hunter before him, “and you need to attack my crew because of that?” “They’re in the way,” Sirius chuckled, “and besides, you people are worth a hefty amount of money yourself! Zazazazazazazazazazazazazaza!” “IT’S RAINING PETS?!” Knave gasped, frantically looking up into the sky, “I CAN GET A DOGGIE?!” There was an awkward pause... “...I'm going to start beating you now," Sirius snarled, his fist shaking, "I don't know when I'll stop." He looked up at Knave once more... and then lunged! He crashed into Knave, sending them both through several houses across the way, emerging from the last into another street, dust spilling out from where they had past. Knave reacted quickly, surrounding his hand with heat energy and aiming a punch directly at Sirius. “NAGA NAGA NO HEAT CANON!” he cried. “Inukenpo: Wolven Punch!” Sirius countered, the muscles in his arm seemingly rearranging themselves, toughening, becoming stronger, before his punch collided with Knave’s! The two blows caused a shockwave, blowing away the air near them, as well as a few bits of pavement. They leapt back from each other, skidding slightly, then charged forward, colliding again and causing yet another shockwave! “Naga Naga no...” Knave began, surrounding his leg with heat energy, and preparing for a kick. However, Sirius was a tad bit faster! “Inukenpo: Rapid Puncture!” the bounty hunter cried, his fingernails sharpening into claws. They then flew through the air like lightning, lancing into Knave’s shoulder and tearing it practically to shreds. “Gahhhhhh!” Knave yelled, his leg dropping to the ground, his concentration broken. Being something of an opportunistic man, Sirius wasted no time in preparing his next technique, though this was more of a repeat, with his muscles once more doing their transforming thing, before he swung his fist once more at his opponent. “Inukenpo: Wolven Punch!” Knave, who was gingerly trying to grab his wounded shoulder, was caught off guard once more, the bounty hunter’s fist plowing into his face and sending him smashing into another nearby house. As the marimo lad began to pull himself out, Sirius leaped up in front of him, aiming a normal fist directly at the pirate’s face! “PANZER SHOT!” The punch crashed into Knave’s head, burying it further in the wall behind him. His body jerked, and then became limp, his head emerging from the wall as he slid to the ground, coughing and sputtering. He dropped down to his knees, hacking up bits of sawdust. Grinning, Sirius walked away from his opponent, spotting Mercuia and walking straight towards her. “I guess you know why I’m here?” he asked her. Mercuia scowled, raising her hands up. “Stay away!” she cried, before releasing a burst of wind straight at the bounty hunter. Grinning wider, Sirius crouched slightly, then vanished at incredible speed, the wind lashing through the air where he had been seconds before! “Wha-?!” Mercuia began, before he appeared behind her, delivering a quick chop to the back of her neck. The blue-haired girl fainted, dropping down as Sirius caught her by the back of the shirt, hefting her shirt. “Well,” he said, beginning to walk away from the town, “now that I’m done here I can-” “TEKKAI KEN!” came Sid’s voice, as the blue-haired navigator appeared, launching a punch directly at the bounty hunter! Sirius reacted quickly, leaping into the air to avoid the punch, but as he did so, Gopher ran up and ran up Sid’s back, leaping into the air while his arm rapidly enlarged! “GAO!” the Shroomian cook cried, bringing the fist forward. Unable to dodge, Sirius brought his arm up, strengthening it right before the actual blow hit! “Gnh!” the bounty hunter cried as he would pushed back, twirling slightly in midair before skidding to a stop a few feet away. This entire time, he had kept a firm hold on Mercuia, not allowing her to leave his grasp. “Alright!” Sid said, “let’s go Gop-” “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Canis Minor said, stepping out from a small bit of street between two buildings, a knife pointed directly at Sid’s throat, “I don’t care how fast that Soru technique of yours is, but it probably can’t keep up with my knife when it’s this close, correct?” “Gopher...” Sid growled, his body rooted in place. “Don’t worry about him,” Canis Major said, holding Gopher up by his two little hands, “I got him all taken care of.” “Good,” Canis Minor said, “I was worried that an idiot like you would screw up the simple task of holding a crew member hostage.” “WHAT WAS THAT YOU-?!” Canis Major prepared to fire back, but was stopped when Sirius raised his hand. “Enough,” their leader sighed, “we have what we came for. Let’s just leave these wannabes here and go turn her in to the boss.” “Wait!” Knave had managed to stand up again, and was facing Sirius and his group, panting slightly. “Give her back,” he said angrily, “now!” Canis Major and Minor began moving forward, but Sirius chuckled, walking between the both of them and facing Knave directly. “Fool,” the bounty hunter said, “do you have any who you’re protecting?!” He lifted up Mercuia. “This girl is a former World Noble!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters